The Juvenile
by HeroProject39
Summary: Contrary to his nickname that spawned from who knows where, Kawayanagi Chihaya is quite the opposite of a delinquent. He’s still a misfit who wards people away with his “attention-seeking lies” and weirdness, but all for the wrong reasons nobody but himself knows. After all, running away from these creatures called yokai constitutes for his weirdness overall. HIATUS


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Genres****: Friendship, Supernatural, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Notes to make: NO PAIRINGS. That means no romance either. Only friendship/platonic relationships. Updates are sporadic.**

**Since**** I will incorporate yokai and ayakashi lore in this fic, there will be a balance between OC's interactions with the supernatural and humans. You would need basic understanding of Japanese culture (I'll do my best to not get anything wrong, too) and about yokais but of course I will explain what is what at the end of each chapter.**

**If you're really into Japanese culture like I am, then you might recognize some Japanese gods and figures. Brownie points for you if you knew without me explaining!**

**Some yokai are original, meaning they're not exactly part of Japanese folklore or commonly known characters (like kappa yokai are common, but I may create a random monster that is classified as a yokai but doesn't have a particular name; the minority basically).**

**Think of this as the anime Natsume's Book of Friends, but in a classroom of assassins lol.**

**Enjoy!**

...

Flakes of glass shards were scattered before a pair of feet casting a solemn shadow. The midday rays of sunlight burned particularly strong that day, content with watching a bead of sweat roll down hollow temples.

A thin frown pulled at a boy's lips. Fists clenched under long sleeves hugging the ring of knuckles.

_'I've done it again...'_

The callous hand he anticipated gripped his shoulder. A teacher who had arrived at the scene spun him around and demanded his ulterior motive for commiting a "barbarian" act.

The young man failed to reply a coherent answer, much to the teacher's impatience. Students and few of the faculty staff nearby flocked around them. Sneers and crescent smirks among fellow classmates imprisoned the student in his spot.

"It's over for him."

"The principal won't let that slide."

"Goodbye forever, _juvenile transfer student_!"

As the juvenile was taken to the faculty office, a solemn blank visage branded his face. It was an expression that has seen the pattern countless times and has resigned to his fate.

_'Why does this always happen to me?'_

**[The Juvenile Transfer Student]**

That sunset afternoon when school ended for the day, a woman arrived to pick him up personally. No one would have assumed her to be his mother, much less by blood.

Unlike her mahogany brown hair and matching warm eyes that always seem to look ahead, the boy's visible left seafoam blue eye sunk to the ground underneath, the other eye obscured by long sideswept navy blue bangs. When a slither of vision from his right sheds light, he would brush the curtains close again no matter how thin the light peeked through. He was very sensitive of his right eye, for reasons unknown even to his caretakers.

He glanced to the woman beside his left, only to clam up upon the sight of her folded smile aimed directly his way. To his embarrassment, he looked away and proceed to run his fingers through his bangs for invisible knots. He did not expect that reaction from his new foster parent who got called for her child's "misconduct." Especially after a few days of his transfer student status.

Usually someone in her shoes would be visibly angry. Because of the broken windows he, and thus his (current) foster family, are responsible for paying collateral damage. If anything, she should have yelled him at least.

That's what everyone else did -- and rightfully so. Another person would not make a difference.

The boy creased his dark brows. He decided to speak against the silent atmosphere, "...Tsuneko-san,"

Said woman inclined her head and replied innocently in her mellow speech, "Yes, Chihaya-kun?"

The navy haired boy Chihaya continued albeit tentatively, "I...I'm sorry. I'll take the responsibility and find a part time job-"

Tsuneko shook her head solemnly, hushing him. "It'll be all right. Although we only know each other for two weeks, I believe you're not at fault. I have a feeling that's the case."

Chihaya tilts his head. "Woman's intuition?"

She giggled. "Perhaps. Though, I don't think I need my guts to understand your behavior." An amber glow from the sunset rays kindled her eyes a gentle flame. She said nothing more than that, leaving the boy to his own thoughts.

He still feels remorse for the burden he ungracefully placed on his foster parents. It was not even purely his fault. It was all because of that despicable mask...

When the two approached before a black car, the window pulled down to reveal a grown man with short dark hair and eyes behind rectangular framed glasses. He sends a carefree smile.

"Hello, you two. Ready to go home?"

"Yes, Seiji-san. Come, Chihaya-kun." Tsuneko beckons as she circled around the front of the beetle for the front passenger seat.

Chihaya enters inside and settled in his seat from the back just as Tsuneko buckled in. Seiji looks behind to see his passengers safely buckled before initiating the car to life. During the ride, conversations about daily life would ring. Tsuneko would remind the other two what is for dinner tonight ("We'll be having my homemade udon today!"), Seiji remarking about said meal ("It's the first you'll have her udons, right Chihaya-kun? Her udons are delicious!"), all while Chihaya smiles through it and nods along.

Chihaya had braced for the "discussion" many of his distant relatives would give when he caused trouble for them or around others. Yet when they returned home, had dinner together and rested for tomorrow, they made no notion of the incident. Perhaps they could not do it today and planned on going back to it after the couple talked to each other first before confronting him. They must have a lot to say. They would be considerate in this situation.

Chihaya turns over in his futon and closed his eyes.

_On that day, Chihaya was returning from the restroom when a shadow zipped by. What he caught sight of from outside the window was a simple white mask with hollow eye sockets and mouth. It would appear to be floating if it were not for the long black silhouette trailing behind._

_The mask was staring directly at the shocked human._

_"Nice smell..."_

_The distorted voice bellowed in the boy's ears. He watched in horror as the mask quivered until it jolted in zigzag directions erratically._ _To his_ _dread, it then banged itself against the window in attempts to break through._

_"Nice smell...!"_

_Before_ _Chihaya predicted its next move, the glass panel window fractured into pieces._

_As he instinctively moved back and shield himself with his arm up, another hazy blur appeared behind the creature._

_A bright white flash blinded his vision._

The next thing he knew, the masked phantom had vanished. Only the mess it left remained for him to clean up.

Something abnormal as a floating mask is nothing normal people can see. He is the only one to see what people may classify them as yokai.

No one would believe his "lies" that tied in with disasters that follow behind him. He initially tried defending himself when he honestly told people of yokai that come in countless forms, be it animalistic, human-like, or purely monstrous. Of course, his claims fell upon deaf ears.

Throughout childhood, he was dubbed a liar, a weirdo; a creepy troublemaker who wanted attention. At some point he knew nothing could persuade his peers and adults around him. So he surrendered and could do nothing but begrudgingly embrace "his" misdeeds. Deeds caused by the mischievous yokai he did nothing to deserve such cruelty.

Chihaya hated it. Oh how he envied the oblivious awareness people's naked eyes have. They would not have to see the horrors the yokai bring upon those who can perceive them. They would not be in constant fear of running away from death. They would not be traumatized without any lending hand to offer solace throughout his life.

There's no way anyone can understand the suffering he has been through to this day.

Chihaya pants for breath as he pressed himself to the narrow dark crevice between two buildings. The sun has yet to fully rise, shining a dim light over the quiet silence of the city. It was the early morning, barely half a day since he was announced to transfer to Class 3-E from here on, and here he was hiding for his life from a yokai. All he saw was eight eyes groggily flashing at eye level to him from close proximity while he was treading to the academy. That was when he immediately bolted the opposite direction with a hungry yokai chasing his tail.

Wandering ayakashi of different shapes and sizes scattered throughout the city watch him glide through he streets in his haste to make it to the meeting. The principal is _so_ not going to be pleased.

After a nerve-racking meeting with the Chairman of Kunugigaoka Academy, Asano Gakuhō, Chihaya's fate was sealed when he was to continue his studies in Class 3-E. He heard from rumors that they are the lowest class of the school nicknamed the "E-as-in-End-Class." Students who fail to keep their grades up or were punished for breaking school regulations are sent there. In his case it was most definitely the latter for damaging school property.

Chihaya couldn't erase the intimidating presence of the chairman from his mind. The chairman was professional in his role, but something about his intentions and ulterior meaning behind his actions scream anything but goodwill.

Chihaya shook his head. It would be best to not focus on that meeting for now. He had to climb a mountain, damn it! Mountains are the worst, since that means yokai are free to wander without outside interruptions to save Chihaya.

He reflected the memory of Tsuneko and Seiji in his mind.

_"Look at it this way, Chihaya-kun. You'll get a workout in and out of school while embracing mother nature around you. Have perseverance! I'll cheer for you!" She encouraged with a grin and even added a pair of thumbs up._

_Meanwhile_,_ Seiji pats the boy's back. "It's a shame you have to attend Class E, but as Tsuneko-san said, be optimistic! You'd be surprised how positivity keeps you on your toes. Promise us that?"_

_Chihaya looks between the couple. It is hard to see his foster parents be so optimistic about the child under their care going to a failing class threatening his education. Would not most, if all parents want to avoid that situation?_

_Yet..._ _The genuine faith glimmering in their eyes pulled a small smile on his lips. He never had someone look at him like that before. It was a nice feeling_.

_"I promise."_

He did not mention he would not want to disappoint them if he fails to graduate so as to not ruin the mood. Regardless, the support he has from his guardians made his situation less grave. He is aware of the mistreatment Class 3-E has by the main building, and perhaps Tsuneko and Seiji were, too. But he must have faith.

Chihaya frowned. If only he had such faith ten years ago...

As he climbs the mountain where Class 3-E is designated, he spot small yokai lingering in the forest. Rabbits, birds, and other animal yokais robed in kimonos noticed his presence and would stare even as he passed. He heard them casually speak to each other inquiries about the new face of the mountain. What they did not know was him knowing they were there talking about him like he was deaf. That is natural for yokai to assume.

Nonetheless, Chihaya stares at the path ahead of him, ignoring his best from the lingering pairs of eyes staring him down. He also hated not being able to be carefree by himself. It makes him all the more self-conscious of what he does.

After several minutes of mountain climbing, Chihaya finally arrives his destination.

The exterior is that of an old rundown wooden school building with several places on the roof and a few windows boarded up. It was clear the renovation plan was not a concern for the school in the list of what to use funds for.

Chihaya sighed. He could already imagine the inside is not any better.

The navy haired boy notices a man standing by the entrance and approaches.

Upon closer look, the spiky black-haired man dressed professionally in a black business suit donned a perpetually stern, straight laced expression. His piercing dark eyes made contact with Chihaya.

"You must be the transfer student," He said as a matter-of-fact. Of course, what middle school kid would bother to climb up the mountain for?

Chihaya bowed. "I'm Kawayanagi Chihaya. Nice to meet you."

The man nodded. "Karasuma Tadaomi. I'm the PE teacher of Class 3-E. We'll discuss more in the faculty office."

The two enter the school. As Chihaya looks around the wooden interior, Karasuma spoke, "I'm sure you must have several questions about your transfer regarding what we do here. Unfortunately, this year we have change of plans."

Chihaya caught a glimpse of a tiny ball of white fluff no bigger than his palm at the corner of the wall. As they walked around it, he watched it nibble at chipped wood until it turned its beady white gaze to him that he swerved his gaze to the tall teacher in front of him.

"Change of plans?" The boy echoed inquisitively, internally hoping the diminutive yokai would not follow his tail for noticing it.

They arrive before the faculty office.

"What you see and do from here on will be classified information outside of this class. Especially when you meet your new homeroom teacher." Karasuma said.

The raven opened the door. "For the rest of the year, your mission is to kill your teacher."

Seafoam blue eye blinked.

What.

Karasuma steps aside to reveal a yellow bulbous head. Sitting at the table was an... octopus?

Chihaya stared long and hard at the sight. He looks at the corner where a blonde foreigner woman with one hell of a bust stood.

He looks to the man beside him. "Karasuma-sensei... What did the lady do?" He said discreetly to him.

Silence gripped hold of the PE teacher's tongue. He sent the teen a look that said "Are you for real?"

"Not her. The monster that's sitting there feinting tears." Karasuma points to the dressed creature holding a handkercheif and weeping. Meanwhile the foreigner was slightly miffed by his rude assumption.

Chihaya looks back incredulous. "You guys can see it...?"

Two pairs of human eyes stared oddly at the adolescent. The octopus abandoned his fake tears (can octopuses actually cry though?) and indignantly squawked, "How mean! Is this octopus erasure?!"

_'So he admits being an octopus...?'_ Chihaya thought.

Karasuma heaved a silent sigh. "I suppose it's reasonable your disbelief would convince you that. However, what you're seeing is a living, breathing disaster that blew the moon into what it is today. It's real."

Chihaya has countless questions. This octopus who is his teacher is the one who made the moon permanently crescent-shaped? More importantly, he's not a yokai?

Chihaya was quiet momentarily until he said, "I see. I'm sorry for being rude back there, sensei. And miss." He added toward the blonde woman.

The enigmatic existence laughs a peculiar laugh. "Nurufufufu, I'm not offended in the slightest. I'm what the students here call me Korosensei. Please take a seat. Karasuma-sensei will fill you in on everything up to this point."

After a long detailed discussion of the current situation, what to do and what not to do, as well as disclosing the information to no one outside of class, Chihaya had grasped most of the mission at hand.

"You seem to be taking all of this with stride, Kawayanagi-kun." Korosensei remarked. It was of no ill intent, just genuine curiosity.

Said boy smiled. "That so? I'm numb to surprises. Also, I would like it if you call me by my first name," Chihaya said and looks to the two adults, "Kawayanagi is too many syllables."

Korosensei stands from his seat. "All right, Chihaya-kun, I look forward to see how you will polish your skills as an assassin." Green wide horizontal stripes appear across his head. "That is, if you are capable of killing me."

Chihaya sensed mockery in his tone, if that was what the stripes implied.

If he learns the way of an assassin, the world would be saved. Killing is not something he wants to pursue, but to say the skills that come with it are not desirable would be a lie. All he has done was running from hostile yokai. Maybe if he learns a thing or two in self-defense, he could turn the tables on them and finally prove he will not be seen as prey.

Bright blue eye meets sneering beady pupils. Pupils that challenge a healthy dare in determination, prompting Chihaya to answer kindly to it.

"We'll see about that."

That same morning, when homeroom was in session, Chihaya made himself present before the curious 3-E class. There he was, a hunched boy whose gloomy aura was highlighted by his long bangs and weary eye, donning the uniform with a button popped off and loose tie under the collar (after Tsuneko went through the trouble to make them neat; his lungs would be choked by his tie if he was running from a yokai) along with long black sleeves. "My name's Kawayanagi Chihaya. Call me Chihaya. I hope we'll get along."

Korosensei, who stood at the head desk, asked, "Let's ask questions one at a time. Who would like to go?"

Several hands rose.

"Hayami-san?"

"What are you good at in assassination?" A girl with orange-brown low pigtails and green eyes asked seriously.

All eyes pinned on the transfer student.

_'Right off the bat...'_

Chihaya was prepared for the question. "Well, my strongest point is my mobility. That being said, I'm not confident about my physical prowess, so I prefer to act as support." He internally sighed in relief when the class seem to be okay with his response.

"Kaede-san?"

A green pigtailed girl and amber eyes peered at the boy curiously. What was peculiar about her was the cat-ear hairstyle she had. "Do you like sweets?"

Chihaya's brow visibly rose. What an innocent question to ask in this setting of assassins. "I actually have a sweet tooth, so yes. I don't have a favorite since I like all kinds, but right now I've taken a liking to this city's cream puffs."

Kaede's eyes sparkled. "Me too! They're the best! The creamy filling is so savory, and the shell is soft yet crunchy at the same time..."

"And the countless possibilities to choose from!" Korosensei chimed in enthusiastically. "They release new flavors every month and on holidays that I never get tired of coming!"

Chihaya quirked a smile. "Good to know fellow sweet tooths in the class. Especially you, Korosensei. What a surprise."

The octopus nodded. "A comrade has joined our circle, what a delight! Now, one more question before we move on... Yes, Fuwa-san?"

A girl with short black bobcut hair and light purple eyes chirped, "Is there a reason why you have long bangs covering your right eye?"

Chihaya's lone blue eye looks to her. He smiles. "I'm not hiding a scar nor do I have a symbol on my eye. It's just for style."

Of course, the style part is a lie.

Fuwa seemed to be pleased to hear anime and manga come to play and almost came to a long discussion about it if it were not for Korosensei to end it.

Korosensei spoke, "Now that introductions are done, Chihaya-kun, you will sit behind Sugaya-kun. Please raise your hand, Sugaya-kun!"

Chihaya heads to the desk behind Sugaya and settles down on the wooden chair. No one sits directly either side of him, but the closest he would find in the same row was a redhead boy who sat with two chair legs lifted off the floor, a desk space away from him.

The navy haired teen made eye contact with gold mercury staring him down blankly.

They were pretty, Chihaya thought before nodding in greeting. The redhead did not reciprocate the gesture, however and simply examined the new face before looking ahead.

Chihaya sweatdropped. He seems a bit difficult to please, he thought almost sarcastically.

Classes proceeded surprisingly normal than he expected, aside the occassional tentacle puns during lessons. When it was time for English, the blonde woman with huge assets would teach the class. Much to his astonishment, the whole class calls her "Bitch-sensei."

Irina Jevalic was her real name yet only Karasuma and Koro-sensei would call her as such other than the crude nickname. She seemed to be used to the nickname though, as much as she still embraced it begrudgingly. However, as much as the class encouraged him to call her that (one more person would not make a difference), Chihaya believed he was in no position to address the foreigner like that, as someone who arrived late after the incident that led to her nickname. Besides, he has to show respect to adults. Tsuneko and Seiji would most definitely frown upon the mean nickname (no matter how true it may be, as Class 3-E had explained the origin behind it).

The moment Chihaya called her Jelavic-sensei, the woman's world seemed to open up bright. Irina's personality changed similar to a doting parent (actually a sister might be more appropriate), insisting he would call her "Irina-nee" as an exception. Along with that, she suggested teaching him a "special" lesson just for him while intimately caressing his hand and cheek.

The straight-laced Chihaya knew she was not serious (she is not into children, as should any sensible adult) and politely declined. He instead compromised with "Irina-san." Irina visibly pouted about it, but beggars can't be choosers.

Despite his composure, he was still embarrassed from the attention zeroed on him during that class. With the memory fresh in his mind, it was now PE class.

Everyone was dressed in their blue gym uniforms, including Chihaya, and gathered before Karasuma who is in charge of teaching PE. Koro-sensei and Irina attended as spectators by the school building.

Unlike your normal class, this one has its own unique routine.

Students whipped out their rubber knives. Chihaya looks around and followed.

"Hm? Chihaya-kun, you're holding the knife wrong." A sky blue pigtailed classmate pointed out.

Chihaya glances to him. Yes, this person is a he. He was surprised as well when the pigtailed boy entered the boy's changing room with the rest of the male classmates. At first look this person definitely appears feminine, yet he had a boyish voice. After seeing him change (just the top, he didn't need more confirmation after that), Chihaya was convinced. It was after the boys changed that some pointed out Nagisa (great, a gender-neutral name to make it even more confusing) is indeed the same gender as him. Took them long enough.

Chihaya noted how he's also really short. Granted, Chihaya himself is rather tall for his age, much to his embarrassment. He tends to lean in a slightly hunched posture due to his inner anxiety and nervousness that he masterfully pulled a poker face at. If he were to stand fully straight, he might be the same height as Karma, who is one of the tallest boys in the class. So his perspective was just seeing mostly Nagisa's head from above.

"Er... Nagisa-san?" Chihaya gambled. He would always hear the name from both teachers and classmates who address him by his first name. As a stranger, he feared he was stretching his boundaries a little.

Nagisa smiled. "Just Nagisa is fine."

"Right." Chihaya glanced to his green knife. What was peculiar was that he was holding it back-handed so the blade was behind him.

His blue eye soften, although the dim light within did not share his smile. This did not went unnoticed by the short boy.

"I don't know, it just felt right holding it like this." Chihaya experiments the motion of swinging the blade a few times. He never had the opportunity to hold a knife like this, much less use one for cooking which was never taught to him throughout childhood. The frequent juggling from relative to relative, who were essentially strangers in the end, did not allow the time nor generosity for him to learn the basics.

A mystified shadow crossed his expression.

_'No one would want to bother with a waste of space...'_

Karasuma announced self-training for the day. Students will be working in pairs as the other's sparring partner while Karasuma will occasionally join to test the combative skills and have them try to land a hit. If the class cannot succeed attacking an agent from the Ministry of Defense and also an elite soldier, then the chances of killing Korosensei is slim to none. Perhaps only a slither rather than slim.

It would make sense since the target is a monster, after all.

After watching some students spar each other with toy knives, Chihaya looks beside him. As he is a newbie to this class, he has the teacher himself teach him the basics before trying with kids his age.

Karasuma eyed the boy's peculiar grip. He noted how Chihaya was holding it left-handed as well. "That's an interesting grip you have. Is there a reason why?"

The navy blue haired boy pondered. Aside from it feeling appropriate, he did not have a solid explanation why his hands would hold a knife like that.

"I guess... I'm always on guard for anything behind me, since it's common sense to ambush from behind. I'm ambidextrous, by the way." Chihaya added and switched the blade in his hands before flexing his wrists. "My dominant hand is my right, but I also like to balance my arm strength on my left. Just because."

Karasuma nods. "I see. Everyone has their individual style of fighting and preference of weaponry. If that's comfortable for you, then so be it."

For the first half of the class, Karasuma teaches the basics of proper form and techniques with handling a knife. He also throws in self-defense hand-to-hand combat moves. Chihaya likes to believe he's doing okay at it, though he's ashamed to admit that he's not the sharpest tool in the shed with sticks for limbs.

Karasuma expressed if Chihaya was eating properly, which would be be a lie prior to being fostered by Tsuneko and Seiji. Chihaya always had a small appetite, rarely eating at the dinner table and sneaking snacks to himself by his lonesome cramped last-minute makeshift bedroom his past guardians made for him. However recently Tsuneko and Seiji are encouraging him to eat hearty meals with them at the table, which he is slowly but surely welcoming into his daily routine.

The second half of class was spent going over the basics with long range combat: the gun. Holding a knife is one thing, but a gun is a whole other league. Chihaya struggled to aim accurate shots at the target, most landing on the second ring and rarely the ring close to the center. Karasuma had assumed this was due to the bangs covering one eye, however there was Chiba, an above average sniper who had both eyes covered with bangs, and did not remark about it.

Throughout the period, the message was clear: do not use them against the weak. Only apply them for this assassination and never to harass or prove superior above anyone.

At the end of class, Karasuma advised Chihaya to work on his accuracy the next time they have PE class.

Now it was Home Economics, a subject he is not confident in. It might be the subject he sucks at the most.

Chihaya was partnered with Yada, a girl whose ponytail was tied with a scrunchie and notably has the most bust out of all the girls in the class (as Okajima, a male classmate, had "informed" him before returning to his station. Chihaya didn't need to know that).

"Let's do our best." Yada said with an amiable smile.

Chihaya nods and formed a thin smile of his own. "Yeah."

Today's lesson was curry. Yada took on the task of washing the rice while Chihaya was entrusted with peeling the vegetables. He did not trust himself with an actual knife (the stainless steel kind) and instead used the peeler.

Yet even with the peeler he still failed.

Chihaya bit back a wince and immediately dropped the potato and peeler.

The clattering noise attracted Yada's ears. She stopped the faucet from running and dried her hands as she approached. "Chihaya-kun, you're bleeding!"

A thin trickle of blood spilled from the cut on the side of his thumb and down the finger as steady as a river.

The navy blue haired boy smiled albeit strained. Yada had exclaimed a little too loud for everyone to hear. He was holding his hand and plugging the blood from dripping onto the wooden floor. "I'm sorry, I'll clean it up."

Yada was not convinced. "Don't do anything, Chihaya-kun." She was about to run for first aid until a yellow appendage gently coiled around his wrists. It was slimy and squishy to the touch. It was also a little cool. It reminded him of a slime project a distant relative made.

Chihaya stared. "Korosensei..."

The homeroom teacher held a first aid kit on one tentacle. "Chihaya-kun, show me your injury."

The boy slowly revealed the cut, blood smeared around it and painting his other hand. In an instant, the cut was bandaged up and the stains on either hands were clean. Chihaya had only caught a glimpse of yellow blur in that mere second.

He gingerly grazed his fingers across the bandages before mumbling, "Thank you."

How embarrassing, to be seen clumsily handling a peeler and getting a cut from it. Even a five year old could do it.

Chihaya didn't dare to look at his classmates as he returned to his station. Yada was kind enough to demonstrate how to use the peeler and left him to the task once he understood.

This time Chihaya managed to peel the vegetables without nearly skinning his fingers off. Yada made no remark when she took the awkwardly peeled potatoes and carrots to chop. He was internally relieved she didn't say anything about it though.

As Chihaya stirred the curry sauce, he watched carefully for the golden brown color to form. So far the curry sauce is not burning...

His blue eye glanced to the side. His body stood rigid at the sight.

Sitting on the space next to the pot Chihaya was stirring was a tiny fluffy white creature. It was the yokai who was eating wood this morning!

Chihaya eagerly reverts his gaze to the broiling curry, his arm much stiffer as it circled with the ladle in hand.

_'The food must've attracted it to here, but why to my spot?'_

Chihaya looks at his surroundings warily.

No other yokai was present in the home ec room. Everyone was continuing to cook their own curry, oblivious to Chihaya's anxiety slowly climbing to the peak.

He looks back to his station. Fortunately, Yada had left for the restroom.

The yokai hadn't noticed him noticing its presence. Maybe it'll leave him if he continued feigning ignorance.

The small fuzz ball was staring at the curry pot towering over its diminutive form. Its beady white round eyes watched Chihaya's hand move in a consistent movement. Having no legs, it shuffled around the pot and hopped on the convenient placing of kitchen tools for a better look.

To his horror, it leapt on top of his hand. The same bandaged hand he made on accident.

Shivers reverberated through his entire body. The boy stifled a scream and bit his tongue without realizing it. His free hand obscured his mouth.

Chihaya withheld the tears caused from the numb sensation of his tongue and tightens his grip on the handle of the ladle like his life depended on it. Or rather, the fear of sending the yokai into the curry was forcing him to desperately calm his nerves.

He can't cause a scene. He might knock the curry pot off. The hard work and time spent on the curry will all be for naught by one little creature.

Through his squinted visible eye, the yokai wondered why his hand stopped moving. It turns its gaze to Chihaya.

Crap, he made eye contact with it!

The teen had to focus. All he was doing is stirring the curry. Nothing more, nothing less.

He heard a whimpering noise.

The yokai stared at the steam floating from the boiling curry. A squeaky growling sound emanated from the creature.

Chihaya stared. Could it be really hungry for the curry? He though it wanted his flesh and blood, hence why he internally freaked out when it landed on his hand.

He pursed his lips. The curry was about done. It wouldn't hurt to give it a bit of a taste.

Chihaya grabbed a small sauce plate and carefully lifts his hand carrying the yokai upwards. The yokai didn't seem to fear the height. Rather, it was having fun. From its perspective, it may be like taking a lift.

Chihaya's eye creased softly. He cautiously moved his arm as he poured a small scoop of curry sauce onto the plate. He also intentionally added a tiny chopped piece of carrot and potato for a more solid meal.

The yokai hopped off his hand and watched eagerly as he set the plate before it. Chihaya had blown on the steaming hot curry fresh out of the pot several times until it was almost lukewarm. It trilled joyously before leaning close to dine on the curry.

Chihaya plucked another sauce plate and tasted the curry for himself. It was actually better than he thought it would be.

Deeming the curry to be good enough, he turned off the gas and closed the pot with the lid.

Yada comes back just in time to see Chihaya looking content at the sealed pot of curry sauce. She notices the plate on the counter. "Chihaya-kun, did you leave that for me?"

"Eh?" Chihaya looks back to the yokai nibbling in the fresh potato before quickly waving his hand. "T-That was before it tasted too sour. But you can try it now, Yada-san. It tastes good, at least in my opinion." He served a small taste test of curry for Yada, occasionally keeping an eye on the yokai.

It's actually cute now that he looks at it. Appearance-wise that is. He doesn't know if it's capable of forming a huge mouth to bite his flesh off. That's why he still shouldn't let his guard down.

Yokai are unpredictable after all.

...

Classes ended for the day. For Chihaya's first day at 3-E, it was actually...better than the main campus. His new classmates were nicer than the students who liked to act superior once they find a peer to look down on. Everyone in 3-E was pretty much in the same category so there was no need for a hierarchy within the class. The teachers, though unusual and certainly not normal on ordinary standards (an octopus, a military agent, and a hitman seductress), were more quirky (Korosensei was a whole other league of "quirky") and lax than the faculty staff who stress everything about grades and numbers.

Class 3-E was much lively and fun from the monochrome world that is in the main campus.

As Chihaya packed his books inside, Nagisa and Kayano, as well as Sugino, approached him.

"Chihaya-kun, do you want to walk home with us?" Nagisa offered with a smile.

Kayano bounces from the soles of her feet as she cheerfully said, "Chihaya-kun, Chihaya-kun, there's a café just nearby the school that sells delicious cake! We can visit there and talk about cake, and forget all about our worries...!"

"You just wanted an excuse to procrastinate on your homework, don't you, Kayano?" Sugino shot a look at the pigtail girl.

Chihaya was surprised his classmates are inviting him into their circle. Being approached by curious classmates the first few days until they slowly but surely left him alone is a familiar pattern. He was more confused by the fact that they are friendly to him, a potential rival who may be the lucky one to kill Korosensei.

Or maybe he was never considered an obstacle for how lackluster his assassination potential may be. He may never have been on their radar with the normal impression he left this morning. Chihaya was convinced that could be the case.

He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, my... foster parents drive me home most of the time. Maybe when they're not able to. Thank you though. Have a good day, everyone."

Chihaya leaves the classroom after bowing politely.

As he exited the campus, he spotted a familiar yokai perched on a tree branch just above his head.

It was the fuzzy yokai from before.

The unidentified yokai was peering down at the boy, blank white pearl eyes seeming to communicate something to him.

Chihaya stared back. He was curious what it was doing out here.

The fuzz ball then trilled a rather adorable squeak and closed its eyes into a happy expression. As though saying "thank you" and "goodbye," the little creature bounced off and retreated deeper into the forest.

It was lucky it was cute.

Chihaya trekked to the bottom of the mountain and met up with Seiji and Tsuneko ("Oh my what happened to your hand?!" "Just a cut from home ec, Tsuneko-san please don't faint-") before they drove back home. In a world where yokai are of different shapes and sizes, like humans in that aspect, he hoped it would be safe by the next time they see each other in the possible future.

...

In the dead of the night, a campfire smoke burns to the perpetually crude crescent moon. Yokai residents of the mountain were of different shapes, sizes, and overall identities and cry their misery to the darkness.

"Aahh, moon-viewing will never be the same again." One said dejectedly.

"How am I suppose to enjoy my sake with three-fourths of the moon cut out?!" Another swore, exasperated.

"Has anyone heard from Tsukuyomi-sama(1)? I haven't heard a word from her since the moon explosion."

"I'm more concern with the Lunar Hare(2). She must be utterly furious. The moon is practically her reason of existence."

Many voiced aloud their concerns over the iconic figures of the night, the prospect of their rage invoked by the moon's current state preventing many from sleeping in peace.

Seeing the conversation lead only to worry and fear, the members gathered around the fire fell silent. Now that they complained about the moon, what can they do now? No one is capable of turning back time to when the moon wasn't unceremoniously blown to pieces, not even the gods. The gods were not bestowed the power to reshape a planet.

Collective sighs released from everyone.

After a moment of silence, one member perked up. "Oh, I've heard rumors that a strange yellow octopus yokai claimed to be the one to have destroyed the moon. You guys know the building down in the mountain, right? Apparently he's _educating_ the human children!"

Murmurs spread around the circle.

"Ah, I've actually seen him a few times. He must be strong to interact with humans. He's weird, though." A yokai said, making a face from the odd antics it witnessed from the yellow being.

All eyes now fall on the yokai. They were clearly intrigued now that there was a lead on the one responsible for the moon.

"How weird?" One asked.

It continued, "That octopus is so fast, I didn't see him once I blinked. He can change color from time to time, and..."

The yokai leaned closer as it had paused its sentence and slowly grew visibly mortified.

"He always giggles to himself when he reads those erotic articles humans call... 'porn magazines'? So many naked women..."

Gasps rose to the atmosphere. They insulted the octopus saying how "filthy" and "shameless" the yokai was in indulging pictures of human women. And he's an octopus, too!

"That bastard... He's having _soo_ much leisure fun while we're stuck with this pitiful moon to gaze upon forever!" One irritable yokai spoke for everyone who agreed unanimously.

"Death to the octopus!"

"He will regret invoking the wrath of us denizens of the night!"

"He'll pay the moon's loss with his life!"

As everyone roars gradually rose for the yellow octopus' death, a brave soul spoke above them.

"But he's a challenge to kill!"

Everyone quickly fell quiet and stared at the yokai.

The yokai who had boldly spoke before the crowd continued, "If he's so fast not even we yokai can see him, there's no way he won't be killed so easily! I've heard from the human children. That octopus only permits _them_ to take his life! Not even the man-humans can lay a finger on him!"

Many were surprised by this new information. A group of weak, incompetent children are allowed to kill him? Not even Japan's military can annihilate him!

One yokai scoffed, attracting their heads to him. "They're only _children_! We are stronger than them, even them man-humans who are superior to the youngsters. All of us, even the weak yokai, can take the humans down any day! They don't know about us, after all."

Agreements and bobbing heads followed. Humans are so frail and quite ephemeral creatures compared to the long-living yokai who have seen hundreds, even thousands of history come together.

"Ah, but..."

The irritable yokai who wished for the octopus' death rolled his eyes. "Now what?"

A rabbit-like yokai dressed in a kimono spoke, "This very morning I saw a human child wearing the same clothes as the rest of the children of this mountain. His face was new and plain, but I sensed a powerful vessel from him."

A noise of recognition came from another yokai. "That boy must be the one with that sweet smell I detected today! Interesting. Interesting indeed! That human has the power we need to kill that wretched yokai!"

"Then if we possess this boy, we can end him once and for all!"

"Yeah, but none of us here are strong enough to control a human, especially a powerful vessel." A yokai was quick to point out the flaw behind that. A human whose vessel emits a sweet scent indicates their spiritual mana was boasting power.

Everyone sunk their heads. It's true not one yokai of their circle is capable of possessing or even the ability to shape shift into a human. They don't know anyone in the mountains or in the neighborhood who can do such things.

"What about _him_?" One bravely proposed.

Everyone knew who the yokai was talking about. Some were iffy about it while others begrudging. They shunned their eyes away from the proposal.

"_Him_, huh." The grumpy yokai drunk his sake.

That particular yokai is quite unpredictable and also elusive to grasp. His intentions can change instantly. One moment he is their ally, the next he'll backstab them. Whatever piques his interest stays alive. Anything boring is either ripped to shreds or eaten alive to compensate for said boringness. That yokai _feeds_ on entertainment.

Utter his name once and he'll appear with fangs ready to snap your neck in half.

It's quite a risky gamble. One that will disrupt the peace of the mountains. However, even knowing of their conversation should spark a deal with the yokai with interest.

The human boy with a powerful host body should be enough a reward to keep the yokai under his leash.

...

**(1) - Tsukuyomi is the god of the night. Originally it's depicted as male, but I changed it to female just to spice things up a bit. Tsukuyomi is also considered the sibling to Amaterasu, the sun goddess.**

**(2) - The Lunar Hare, or the moon rabbit, in folklore is a rabbit that lives on the moon, based on the markings of the moon as a rabbit. In Japanese folklore, it is seen as pounding the ingredients for rice cake in a mortar.**

**The fuzzy yokai in home ec class is just a random yokai I made up. No particular name. **

**Please review and/or fave/follow~**


End file.
